Kairi's Reminisce
by EternalSnowxxx
Summary: Kairi lives in Twilight Town with her friends, except one, Roxas. He disappeared two years ago after a heartless attack, shortly after proposing to Kairi on Destiny Islands. Fan fic takes place as Kairi reminisces about Roxas. Roxiri One-Shot AU


One-shot drabbles, FTW? Review please. xP (((FYI; The story **IS NOT** supposed to match the storyline of the original Kingdom Hearts.))

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE CHARACTER/PLACES MENTIONED IN THE FAN FICTION. THEY BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX, AND ANY OTHER INVOVLED PARTIES. THE FOLLOWING IS PURELY FAN MADE. **

* * *

Kairi Kimono sat in the room Squall had given her when they arrived in Twilight Town. She was just following her usual routine.

**Sleep to 11:00; Watch Re-Run of "Gilmore Girls"  
****11:00 to 2:00; Do Whatever  
****2:00 to 3:00; "Sabrina the Teenaged Witch"  
****3:00 to 4:00; Draw whatever  
****4:00 to 5:00; "What a Girl Wants"  
****5:00 to 6:00; "Gilmore Girls"  
****6:00 to 10:00; Annoy Riku until he threatens murder  
****10:00 to Sleep; Watch Food Channel Programs**

Currently she was at the "Do Whatever" stage. Which usually consisted of her being bored from 11:00am to 2:00pm, or just more annoying Riku. Sometimes she would sit in her room and not bug him constantly, which actually scared him the worst, because he knew she was making up a plan.

Like the time she set up traps in the bathroom for him. He almost got neutered from it. So since then he's been slightly psychotic about it all. Stalking into the bathroom, looking every which way inside, skimming the walls for invisible wires, ect.

She wished it had neutered him though, because all women around the worlds would thank her for it. Riku Nokomoto was the biggest man-whore to ever walk Destiny Islands, and no doubt, he would be the biggest man-whore here –and any other world- too.

"Riku!" Kairi yelled in a sing-song voice while picking up a nearby fire poker and grinning devilishly.

His eyes widened, and he slammed his bedroom door, probably putting something in the way to block her from coming in.

She laughed, placing the fire poker back down and walking over to the front door, then grabbing her jacket off of a coat hanger nearby and went outside to walk around. The heartless/nobodies would probably attack her, but even if so, she could whip out her keyblade at a moments notice. So it wasn't that much of a problem anymore.

Kairi had decided around 12:45pm-ish that she would just walk around Twilight Town until 2:00pm. It's not like she had anything better to do anyways, she already annoyed Riku at least a little today, and she could really get on his nerves later.

Besides, walks around Twilight Town were calming. The sun was always around sunset so it gave the entire world a very peaceful atmosphere. She wished Roxas was with her now.

He would have liked this place. At least, after she pointed out how pretty the sky always looked. Otherwise he wouldn't even give it a second glance. Heck, he wouldn't even give it a first glance knowing him. He would be too busy fighting over the remote with Squall because he wanted to watch the military channel instead of "American Idol."

Then after a half hour fight Cloud would walk in and Squall would start playing chess with him, or both Cloud and Squall would double team Roxas and over-power him in .001 seconds flat.

Now that she thought about it, the second scenario was much more likely to happen than the first. Squall would squash anyone who got in the way of him and his reality TV shows.

That didn't really effect Kairi much though. After the neutering in the bathroom incident Riku demanded that she had a TV in her own room so she wouldn't be out setting traps during commercials while he was gone.

Which was only one of the many little benefits of that "harmless," little prank, but even though her life was fine now, she still wished she was back in Destiny Islands –her home world- with Roxas. At this point she wouldn't even care if her father was still alive too. As long as Roxas was still there, and she could warn him about what happened.

Then again, she hardly remembered what happened herself, but she remembered that it was the last time she saw him. She knew he was lying that day, but she left him anyway. Leaving him that day was probably the biggest mistake she'd ever made in her entire life.

At least it seemed as if it was now, but that's two years later after his sudden disappearance. Being the last person who saw him, she had no on else she could blame.

By 1:45 Kairi was still wandering around Twilight Town aimlessly. She had gotten on the train before, so she could head off to Sunset Hill. With the time she'd had been on the train and walking it added up to about a hour or so. Which meant her show would be on soon and she wouldn't be able to get home in time.

That didn't really matter much though. The show ended a couple years ago, so all they're currently showing are the same re-runs over and over again, and because of that she had most of the episodes memorized.

There was nothing else for her to really do any ways. Well, other than mop around, but she always felt that if she moped around too much and Roxas somehow came back, he would get mad at her for being so sad all the time.

_Roxas coming back. . ._She scoffed at the thought as she got off the train and walked outside the small station area to some steps that lead to the small town area that was still apart of Twilight Town, but still separated from the rest of Twilight Town. Which was obviously the reason you had to take a train to get there.

Squall, Cloud and a few others –including herself at one point- believe that Roxas will eventually come back, but after two years Kairi started having her doubts.

He'd been gone for so long. It just didn't seem possible for him to come back. Even if he survived the heartless taking over Destiny Islands, or got out of Destiny Islands before they did, he wouldn't have the other necessary things a person needs to survive. Nor would he probably even know how to get to the other worlds.

Roxas can teleport to wherever he wants, but would that work between worlds? And if it did work, then why didn't he teleport to Twilight Town? Why didn't he teleport both of them out of Destiny Islands before it was even near being taken over?

It just didn't make sense. Nothing made sense anymore. Keyblades, heartless, nobodies. . .and something called, "Kingdom Hearts." Then of course there were the seven "new" supposed Princesses of Hearts. What the hell was with that? And what did everyone mean by "new?" And what the hell is a _Princess_ of Hearts?

Kairi had heard of a "Queen of Hearts," but no princess. Even if so the Queen of Hearts was a playing card, and/or a character in one of her favorite movies, "Alice in Wonder Land."

It was all one big jumbled up mess of theories. More questions than answers.

She just wished Roxas was with her. Then she wouldn't be stuck wondering about all this. Heck, if Roxas was here she wouldn't even know about it all. He usually did his best to keep her from knowing and worrying about the problems and surrounding circumstances around her. Which was both good and bad, but if it actually involved her personally he would at least give her the sugar-coated version.

_He was/is a very big weirdo. . ._She thought to herself, using both past tense and present in the sentence because she honestly didn't know which one she _should _use.

After two years there really was no way to tell if he was dead or alive. No one's seen him, or anything. There hasn't even been a slight glimpse of information that would even be slightly plausible to show that he could still be alive.

She missed him though. Most people who knew/know him do. Even though people like Riku and Cloud would never openly admit it. Actually, she probably wouldn't either, but anyone with a brain could tell she did.

After a somewhat short walk Kairi reached to Sunset Hill. Surprisingly, no one else was there, not that she cared. She wasn't up for guys hitting on her, not yet. Even if it had been two years, and they already pronounced Roxas dead.

It just seemed too soon. To her anyways, any other person probably would've just moved on by now, but she still had that small glimmer of hope that he was still alive. Even though at this point, that glimmer was slowly burning out.

_There's a ring around my finger,  
__But have you changed your mind?_

She sighed, sitting down and staring at the ring Roxas had given her. It was beautiful, but she wasn't sure if it really meant anything at this point. It was just a memory. Like everything else with Roxas, they were just memories.

_And you tell me that you love me,  
__But that could be a lie_

Sadness. Fear. Love. Betrayal. Happiness. . .Hate?

Karir wasn't quite sure what she was feeling anymore. Everything was just blending together, into a tangled ball of lies. She didn't know what to do. She didn't like her life now. Not without him, but she couldn't help feeling betrayed also.

_Are you a heartbreaker?  
__Maybe you want me for the ride  
__What if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker?  
__And everything is just a lie  
__I won't be leavin' here alive_

A single tear rolled down her cheek as the wind played with her hair, blowing it in every which way direction. She wanted it to end, but at what cost? She would give anything to know what had happened for Roxas, but would it matter anyways?

**He was gone. **


End file.
